The present invention relates to an improved instrument panel, and in particular relates to a structure for arranging a harness within an instrument panel for an automotive vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional instrument panel 1 which is equipped with an instrument 3, a switch 4 and other parts. A bracket 6 is placed along the lower edge of the instrument panel 1 in its longitudinal direction and fixed at both its ends to the side walls of the vehicle body 2 so as to attach the instrument panel 1 thereto by screw means. A harness is composed of a first lead wiring 11 and a second lead wiring 7 which are provided at their ends with a first connector 10 and a second connector 8, respectively. The first lead wiring 11 is fixed to a vertical panel 2a of the vehicle body 2 and the second lead wiring 7 is fixed through a harness clip 9 to the bracket 6. A plate 12 covers an opening between the lower edge of the instrument panel 1 and the vertical panel 2a of the vehicle body 2 for the purpose of soundproofing.
In such a conventional instrument panel 1, the first and second lead wirings 11, 7 of the harness are connected either of the following two manners:
(1) The instrument panel 1 is fixed at its upper, lower and both side portions to the vehicle body 2 and the bracket 6 by screw means. Thereafer, a hand is inserted into the space defined by the vehicle body 2 and the instrument panel 1 through the opening between the lower edge of the instrument panel 1 and the vertical panel 2a of the vehicle body 2 so that the second connector 8 is manually connected to the first connector 10. Finally, the plate 12 is attached to the instrument panel 1 and the vehicle body 2 to close the opening.
(2) First of all, the first connector 10 is connected to the second connector 8 by a hand or hands inserted into a clearance between the instrument panel 1 and the vehicle body 2 when the instrument panel 1 is held near its attaching position to the vehicle body 2. Thereafter, the instrument panel 1 is fixed to the vehicle body 2 and the bracket 6 by screw means or the like. Finally the plate 12 is attached to the instrument panel 1 and the vehicle 2.
In such conventional manners, the connecting point of the connectors 8 and 10 is positioned behind the instrument panel 1 so that the worker can not easily connect them. Thus connecting thereof is apt to be imperfect. Since the plate 12 must be removed, it takes a long time if maintenance or service is desired.